Nanao's Romeo
by BloodFireAlchEMisT
Summary: I used Shakespeares Romeo and Juliet and Tite Kibo's Nanao Ise and Shunsui Kyoraku. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME! This is going to be a multi chapter story because the balcony scene is pretty long so...enjoy!
1. Nanao's Romeo

Shunsui Kyoraku, Taicho of the 8th squad in the Seretei, always knew that his Nanao-chan was a literate woman. Somebody who loved to read and always carried that heavy tome around with her. So he was surprised when he sensed her reiatsu down by the river instead of in her quarters, snug where she would normally be. He wound his way around the trees as his shunpo carried him towards her. The river lay deep in the woods and he was once again surprised that his Nanao-chan would bother herself by coming this far. He soon reached the river. He saw Nanao sitting by the riverside, legs pulled up against her chest and arms wrapped around them, her chin resting on her knees. He noticed that she was wearing a lavender yukata instead of her lieutenant's He had made sure that he had hidden his reiatsu and wondered why Nanao hadn't. He took a careful step out from behind the sakura tree he had been using as coverage. But quickly stepped back when she spoke.

"Ay me." It came in a soft whisper. He wondered where he'd heard that line before. She spoke again.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

He then realized where he had heard them. Romeo and Juliet.

'Ah. My Nanao-chan is truly a genius.' He thought to himself. He sat quietly, making sure not to break any branches, otherwise alerting her to his presence.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."**  
**

Shunsui was entranced by her. The moonlight reflected off of the water in front of her, giving it crystal like appearance. Her violet eyes shone as if lit by an internal fire. Her beauty shone and he was more enamored with her than ever. He rested his cheek on his fist before he decided that he had hidden long enough.

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Nanao jumped and whirled around. She unknowingly used the next lines of Romeo and Juliet. Asking who had disrupted her peace.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
so stumblest on my counsel?!" She gasped when her Taicho stepped into the moonlight, his pink haori a comforting sight.

"I never knew that you like Shakespeare Nanao-chan." He said with his usual grin. She blushed and looked away. He joined her at the riverbank. Well…he sat _behind_ her. Sliding his legs outside of her's, trapping her body under his. Wrapping his arms around her. Her cheeks grew warmer but let it be for the moment. After an akward silence, Shunsui said;

"By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

He felt her jerk and smiled at her surprise.

"You're not the only literate one Nanao-chan. I just prefer spending my time napping and drinking my sake." He said with another grin. She looked away and after a moment she whispered another line.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Without hesitation, he murmured Romeo's next line close to her ear.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." He felt the shiver that slid down her back and smiled against her cheek, his rough chin making her inhale sharply. He had always known that she was ticklish there.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here." She tugged herself out of his arms and stood, spun and faced him, putting her hands to her chest.

'She's finally putting emotion into her lines.' He though with a smile. He stood up himself and tried to pull her back into his embrace.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." She placed her hands on his chest.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

She resisted his arms and turned her head. Walking over to the closest sakura tree, she put her hand on it and faced him again.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity." He once again followed her but she twirled around the trunk of the tree before he reached her.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." She peeked around the trunk and looked around.

'Where did he go?' she asked herself.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." It was the second time he had made her jump that night. She whirled to face him and found herself pinned against the tree, his hands on either side of her head and his face dangerously close to hers. Gulping, her next line came out breathily.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise." One of his hands roamed to the side of her face.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered." She had ducked under his arms and escaped once more, making her way back to the riverbank and jumping onto a rock in the calm water, arms behind her back and looking up at the moon.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops" He stood at the edge of the river. She swiveled on her rock, cutting him off.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." He was amazed by his Nanao-chan. He had _never_ known her to be this way. She was so different than she was in the office. She had forgotten that he was her Taicho and it made him happy.


	2. Happy Endings

Shunsui held out his hand. "What shall I swear by?" He asked. He saw the hesitation of Nanao's face before she gave in and reached for his hand. Her hand slid into his and he noticed how it was consumed by his larger one. Her hand was slightly calloused from her kido use but it felt smooth against his sword roughened one.

"Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee." She brought her other hand to their joined ones and looked straight into his eyes. He fell deeper into those dark pools and felt his heart speed up.

"If my heart's dear love" she cut him off perfectly.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" He helped her back to the ground and caught her around the waist, pulling her flush against him. She blushed and looked up into his warm chocolate eyes. She was suddenly overwhelmed and pulled away. She pressed her hand to her mouth and started pacing the river. He watched and knew that she was starting to regret this encounter. He just _couldn't _let that happen. As she turned towards him again he grabbed her arms tightly and shook her gently.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" She looked up swiftly.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" she cocked her head. She felt her cool returning to her. She stepped around him and looked back over her shoulder almost seductively. Her eyes half lidded and a smile rarely seen on her face. Shunsui felt his heart tighten.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." He once again drew close to her but held her so she couldn't escape. Nanao took a deep, shuddering breath and looked sincerely into his eyes, her smile gone.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again." His smile faded and his heart jumped. She looked like she was speaking from Nanao Ise to Shunsui Kyoraku not from Juliet Capulet to Romeo Montague.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" He slid his hands down her arms to her hands and he brought them to his lips.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite." She felt warmth spread through her body. Starting from her nose and shooting to her toes, slowing and spreading in her stomach. An animal darted across the clearing, twigs breaking under it's paws.

'Ha! Perfect timing.' He thought. For that was when Juliet was supposed to hear noise coming from within her room. Nanao glanced in the direction the animal had fled.

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again." And then…she actually walked away! Shunsui stood, stunned as he watched his Nanao's retreating back.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial." He looked at the river and when he looked back Nanao was gone.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world." Shunsui turned to see his Nanao-chan standing on the rock once more and smiled.

'She's too much like me now.' He chuckled to himself. Turning himself fully, he smiled at her. A hell butterfly perched itself on Nanao's shoulder.

"Madam!" Shunsui blinked as the high pitched voice shrilled from the creature. Nanao had programmed the butterfly to play Nurse's role. He just laughed and smiled at her.

"I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee"

"Madam!" screeched the butterfly.

"By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send." Shunsui then did something that shocked them both.

He kissed her.

He wound his arm around her waist and his other hand was resting at the base of her head. Nanao's eyes were wide but she soon let herself melt into the kiss. His tongue slid out and caressed her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed him into her mouth. After exploring the caverns of her mouth he gently nibbled at her bottom lip and caressed her neck with his hand. Nanao shivered and slipped her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair. They finally parted from the lack of oxygen and Shunsui said;

"So thrive my soul…" He rested his forehead against hers and stared lovingly into her violet orbs.

"A thousand times good night!" She shook her head, breathless with affection.

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks." He pulled her midnight tresses down and ran the silken strands through his fingers.

"Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Romeo's name." Her hands roamed his chest and slid beneath his haori.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!" He tenderly pulled on her hair to expose her neck and trailed wet butterfly kisses along the length of her neck to her pulse point.

"Romeo!" She moaned and slid her hands up to cup his jaw.

"My dear?" One hand was at her waist and the other trailed over her body, exploring her curves. Her yukata slid off of her shoulder, revealing the creamy flesh to his wandering eyes.

"At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?" Nanao couldn't help but kiss his chin. Shunsui felt himself getting hot under his haori. He pulled her nearer and kissed her. It was a searing, wet kiss that left Nanao ablaze. Wishing and waiting for him to stroke and touch her. The air around them crackled and sizzled with fervor.

"At the hour of nine." He had never known that he could combine two of his greatest passions. Drama and his beautiful Nanao-chan. Unfortunately, his Nanao-chan pulled herself away. She panted and righted her yukata.

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back." Nanao was surprised that they had managed to keep their Romeo and Juliet up this long. Especially after _that _kiss.

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." He reached for her again but she immediately backed away.

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company."

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this." Shunsui placed his hands within the sleeves of his haori.

"'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty." The sun was indeed rising over the horizon. They hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

'Today should be enjoyable.' Thought Nanao to herself. 'Not only did I not sleep, but I kissed my Taicho, _and _he's going to be irritable and obstinate.'

"I would I were thy bird." He smiled, clearly in high spirits.

"Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow." As she passed him, heading towards the trees she whispered;

"Goodnight Shunsui." She looked up into his eyes. "I'll see you soon." He leaned down and kissed her once more and she let him, already comfortable with the feeling he gave her.

"I love you Nanao." When he dropped the flowery addition to her name he was serious. Her eyes widened but her heart swelled and her spirit flew.

She had waited _so _long to hear that.

"I love you too." She looked in the direction of her accommodations and back at him. Obviously trying to tell him something.

As she vanished he whispered the final line of the balcony scene to himself.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." With that, he followed her. Intending on catching a few hours sleep with his Nanao in his arms.

__________________________________________________________________________

Me:Yay! Romeo and Juliet!

Shunsui:My favorite of all of Shakespeare's works!

Nanao:The only one you've every read probably.

Shunusi:Nanao! You wound me! Like the story says...I LOVE YOU!

*SMACKFWUMP*

Nanao:I love you too Shunsui.

Me:o_0 So you hit him?!

Nanao:He'd be all over me if I didn't.

Me:...You'd like it...

Nanao:...yes I would...But he's already out so lets leave it be.


End file.
